


So, what do you guys do on patrol?

by batgirl856



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slightly Smutty, alley way intimacy, making out on patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirl856/pseuds/batgirl856
Summary: Stephanie Brown is a curious one. And she can tell when someone is lying, so when she asks Nightwing and Batgirl exactly what they do on patrol, they freeze like deer in headlights.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what do we do on patrol?" asked Stephanie Brown, now known as Spoiler. After weeks of strenuous training, she was finally deemed ready to don the cape and cowl and go on patrol, under the supervision of Nightwing and Batgirl of course.

"Well, we...patrol?" Nightwing, AKA Dick Grayson froze up as he thought of the night before 

"What he means is," an annoyed Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl picked up, "we watch over the city and stop random crimes."

"Like muggings and stuff?" Stephanie questioned.

"Exactly." said Nightwing seemingly regaining focus on the task ahead.

"Anything else I need to know?" Stephanie pried. She felt like something was being kept from her. However, that one question sent Dick back to last night. He glanced over at Barbara, trying to read her expression. She was calm and collected, as always. Except for last night, when he had her against the wall moaning his name into his shoulder in the alley outside of GCPD.

*Flashback

"Mmmmm Diiiick..." Barbara moaned into his neck as he stroked her clit. Her suit was unzipped just enough that he was able to reach into her core, and she was so wet. He moved to kiss her neck, making her whimper in satisfaction. She began to stroke his member through his suit and silently thanked whoever or whatever made him choose to have less metal on his suit than Bruce.

"Babs," he gasped into her neck before sucking her earlobe, then biting down gently. "You're so sexy for getting me all hard like this." In return she thrust into his fingers, gasping as she came.

*End flashback

Stephanie definitely did NOT need to know about that.

"No," Barbara said quickly, but then paused for a second before reassuring her, "we've told you everything." Steph smelled a lie, and would ask about it later, but for now, curiosity killed the cat and she was ready to go on her very first patrol as Spoiler.


	2. Last Night Was...Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat boys HATE " Which Robin Are You" quizzes. The girls however, find them HILARIOUS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever taken a "Which Robin Are You?" quiz?

When Batman was giving out teams for patrol, Barbara didn't bother listening. She knew somehow she would find her way back to Dick. They always did that, and now was not an exception.

*****

It turns out so that Dick and Babs were patrolling together anyway, so that saved time from having to ditch whoever to meet up with each other. As the night wore on, the pair got bored. Then a little more bored. To the the point that they were extremely bored, sitting on GCPD headquarters after stopping a single mugging all night. Like, so bored Batgirl pulled out her phone and started searching random things like "Who is Batman?" and "Who's the best robin?" until she came across a " Which Robin Are You?" quiz. She whipped around and promptly showed it to Dick.

"Babs no!" he whined. She knew he hated those quizzes. That's why she smirked and clicked the link anyway. 

"Oooh! I'm almost done! Okay, last question: Red, Green or Blue?"she exclaimed.

"Red!" Dick blurted out. "Like the color of your hair.." he trailed off, slightly embarrassed at his excitement. He didn't even like those quizzes.

"Okay," she smirked as she clicked submit. "It says i'm most like....JASON?!?" Then she burst out laughing while Dick turned several shades of red while mumbling something about it the quiz being faulty.

"Aww, don't worry, you're stop my personal favorite..." She whispered, hot breath on his ear.

"Mmhmmm, why don't you show me?" he replied before backing up and flipping off the edge of the rooftop.

She grappled down to the building across before jumping down into the alley. No way she could flip from something that high. The minute her feet hit the ground she was swept up and turned around so her back was on brick.

Dick made quick work of kissing her, then unzipping a little bit more and pausing to kiss every inch of skin. He continued while a hand reached down to stroke his growing erection. 

"Mmmmmmm," she groaned as his fingers found their way into her panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you now how they got into last chapters, um....situation. What do you think? Give your opinion in the comments! P.S, I always get Jason on those tests too (3 times), but I think Jason and Barbara have more in common than people realize.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, but the idea for a short story popped up in my head so I was like, "Sure, I'll write it!" Dickbabs is my otp. Anyway, tips and constructive criticism welcome in the comments!!!


End file.
